


sometimes friendship is killing a guy to give your friend a new skeleton

by cheshirequeenwithoutaheart



Series: dlwp [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, as it were, can't really call him Cuthbert the Skull since he has a skeleton but oh well, offscreen murder, onscreen body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirequeenwithoutaheart/pseuds/cheshirequeenwithoutaheart
Series: dlwp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631650





	1. 1

it’s quiet when Colleen gets home. the usual arguing that would come from her coffee table is absent, the possessed moose head on her wall is silent and even the Toad doesn’t speak, despite the fact he was in her pocket and usually more than willing to talk.

they know it will be a night for magic. powerful magic. the kind of magic that chills and terrifies, disturbs and excites. the kind of magic Colleen excels at.

she dumps the decapitated body of the half giant she’s been carrying on the table, his legs sprawling over the kitchen floor, and pays no mind to the protesting groan that comes from the old oak wood as she heads upstairs

she heads for the bookcase in the spare room, the room that would soon be occupied by more than just bookcases and pinned insects, and picks up the skull. she watches the empty eye sockets come alive with two dots of red light.

“do you have it?” he asks in a quiet voice.

“mmm hmm,” Colleen nods. “tall. male. just like you asked for.”

“thank you.”

Colleen carries the skull downstairs with her and puts him down on the counter, directly facing the half giant corpse. the Toad croaks once and she pulls him out, setting him down on the counter beside the skull.

she waits, listening for the clock to strike midnight, and when it does, she raises her hands, black lightning crackling at her fingertips.

“on this midnight hour so fine, accelerate the hands of time.”

the skin of the corpse greys and withers in a matter of moments, crumbling quickly into dust, but leaving the skeleton intact. internal organs go as well, leaving smears of blood on the wood table she knows she’ll get grief about in the morning.

she doesn’t care though. it’s worth it for what she’s doing.

Colleen picks up the skull and places it near the neck of the skeleton.

“do you have a rhyme for this spell as well?” the Toad asks dryly, amused despite himself.

“nah, that one just felt like it fit,” she smirks and lifts her hands, once again alive with black lightning.

a half giant’s skeleton is perfect for the spell, since they already have natural magic in their bones. it means she doesn’t have to try as hard to get the magic to stick; it collects in the marrow and spreads, like a disease, through the rest of the bone.

Colleen waves her hands to clear them of the black lightning and waits.

a finger bone twitches.

then a leg bends at the knee.

then both legs swing over the side of the table and the skeleton sits up. he picks up the skulls and connects it to his body.

“so? how’s it feel, Cuthbert?”

he tilts his head from side to side and wiggles his toes before looking at her. there’s a smile on his face, even if she can’t see it.

“perfect, my lady.”


	2. I sew flesh, not fabric

in the end, there is only one downside Colleen sees to acquiring a new body for Cuthbert.

that would be the unconsidered and, in hindsight, very obvious fact that half giants are way too long in the legs and arms, as well as too broad in the chest and shoulders, to fit into clothing made for the average male. 

practising her sewing skills on fabric, instead of on flesh, was not how she expected to be spending her morning, but here she is.

“are you sure you want a trench coat?” she asks, staring at the pattern laid out in front of her with something resembling apprehension.

“yes.” he’s crouched down by the counter, one of the books he’s spent so long wanting to read without assistance in his hands. “it’s better than wearing a dress. easier to sew too, especially compared to the ones from when I was flesh and blood.”

“I suppose that’s true,” she concedes with a sigh. 

they are quiet for a minute.

“do you think I could force Axel to do this?”

“he’s in Australia.”

“fuck.”


End file.
